A digital camera dock (hereinafter simply referred to as a “dock”) which is connected to a digital camera and provides the digital camera with a recharging function and a printing function has hitherto been developed. For instance, the recharging dock supplies recharging power to the digital camera through use of an a.c. power source. A recharged state of a built-in battery of the digital camera is displayed on an indicator of the digital camera or an indicator of the dock. The user can recharge the digital camera by means of simply attaching the digital camera to the recharging dock. The recharging dock may also have a file transfer function of reading image data stored in memory of the digital camera and transferring the image data to the memory of a personal computer. The printer dock receives the image data stored in the memory of the digital camera and outputs the image data while the data are printed on a sheet of photographic paper. By means of simply attaching the digital camera to a printer dock, desired image data can be printed without involvement of a computer. The printer dock may also have the function of recharging a digital camera.
When the digital camera is attached to the dock, there are many cases where a custom insert previously prepared for each digital camera is attached to a dock in order to guide the digital camera during attachment or to protect the connection with a connector after attachment of the digital camera.
FIG. 20 shows that the digital camera 10 is attached to a dock 12. The dock 12 is a printer dock having a print sheet tray 14. A custom insert 16 prepared for each digital camera 10 is attached to an upper surface of the dock 12; i.e., an attachment surface of the digital camera 10. The digital camera 10 is attached to the dock 12 while the custom insert is taken as a guide. More specifically, the custom insert 16 is attached to the attachment section of the dock 12, and the digital camera 10 is attached to the custom insert 16.
FIG. 21 shows the configuration of the custom insert 16 and that of the dock 12. The custom insert 16 has a guide wall 16a complying with the outer shape of the digital camera 10; an opening section 16b formed in the guide wall 16a; and a protuberance section 16c loosely fitting into a tripod threaded hole of the digital camera 10. The opening section 16b is formed at a position which opposes a connector 12a of the dock 12 when the custom insert 16 is attached to the dock 12. The connector 12a of the dock 12 is inserted into the opening section 16b and becomes exposed outside, to thus enable connection with a connector of the digital camera 10. Hooks 16d are provided at the four corners of the bottom face of the custom insert 16 and fit into holes 12b formed in the dock 12, thereby fastening the custom insert 16 to the dock 12. Specifically, when the custom insert 16 is attached to the dock 12, the custom insert 16 is positioned in the attachment section of the dock 12, thereby fitting the hooks 16d into the holes 12b. The hooks 16d are formed from resin; and are inserted and locked into the holes 12b as a result of being deformed during the course of fitting.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-45278 describes a configuration for connecting connectors together. One of the connectors is provided with a guide pin and a spring-tensioned movable pin. The other connector is provided with a plane contact and a guide hole.
However, in the configuration where a custom insert is provided for each digital camera, a guide to be provided on the dock, including the guide section of the custom insert, must be provided so as to protrude higher than the connector of the dock, in order to exhibit a function of guiding a connection with the connector. Imposing restrictions on the dock greatly affect the internal configuration of the digital camera, which in turn hinders miniaturization of the digital camera.